tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Destiney the Hedgehog/Contest Anyone?
Okay, so in my thought of making a new little sub-main charrie (not to appear in any shows yet >.<) I decided to see if having a Contest would bring this wikia back to life a bit. I'm posting a picture of her, and I'll have ten questions for you to answer. There will be a prize depending on how many your got right (being closest to the answer gives you half-right). Here is a picture of her, her name is D__R___L _A___ (Haha, can't give it out yet xD) Rules *﻿You will not copy others answers! *You may change your answer as much as you like as long as it's not once every three minutes or something along those lines! *Please don't whine if you don't get it right! *Smile and have fun! ^^ Questions *What do you think her age is? *What do you think her name could be? *What are her Mew colors? *Who MIGHT she be related to? *What animal is she infused with? *Is she friendly? ._. *Is she or does she have a Mew Mew Team? *What does her Mew Mark appear to be? (easiest question ever xD) *What do you think her hair color could be in Human form? (Sneakeh >:3 And don't just answer like "Oh Oh! It's Chartruse and Magenta! :D" I would just like a plain color name ^^) *This is a Bonus question actually! xD Do you think her Mew drawing came out okay? Entrys * MewArcticWolf *Tiatulip44 *Thirza the Hedgehog *Lucky7312 Prizes *﻿If you can get 6-10 of them right, i'll draw your charrie and her together! Plus (optional) whenever I get DA points i'll give you a few xD *If you can get 3-5 of them right, i'll draw your charrie! *If you can get 1-3 of them right, i'll draw your charrie Chibi! Answers #﻿Her age is 19 years old, i'm not kidding. #Her name is Darangel Yami, I actually made the name up, but I think it's a pretty creative name! #Her Mew Colors are Navy Blue and Snow White #Yamis, whoever guessed anyone from the Yamis, it's correct! #The Egyptian Wolf #Actually, quick fun fact for ya. I don't see a lot of Tsundere characters to much around here (mayber the only one i've made is Sasha). So Darangel can be friendly, but she takes awhile to warm up to you. #No, but she normally swaps between helping her sisters teams, The Emerald Mew Mew and Litemon Mew Mews. If none of the other Mews are around during an attack, she will take matters into her own hands. #It is a Navy blue tear drop with 5 small navy blue dots around it. Then a small white spiral going around it. #It is a light, whitish blonde. See the shade below for a better image. #For those of you who answered yes, thank you! :3 The New Girls Personality ﻿Darangel is a very Tsundere type girl, since she always seems to take her time on warming up to someone. She is also a bit cold to strangers and opponents, but it is claimed by her younger sister Destiney that she can be a true angel at heart. Normally she hides in trees and other high objects and enjoys traveling around and exploring alone. It's the freedom of being out there and alone that can make her very content and happy. Once she turns into a Mew, her only focus is to defeat the enemy and find its weak points. Gallery! ﻿Here are some of her pictures! ^^ Category:Blog posts